


Abduction

by ghostofshe



Series: River [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofshe/pseuds/ghostofshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lone Wanderer gets abducted by aliens. Her companions faithfully await her return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a Tumblr prompt

Dogmeat whimpers as he sniffs the shreds of metal and the scorched ground surrounding the strange craft. Occasionally stopping to look up at the sky, barking and snapping his jaws in the direction of the glimmering stars.

“The fuck do you mean she just floated away?” Spits Jericho, throwing his cigarette butt at the ground and crushing it beneath the grimy heel of his boot. “That’s fuckin’ impossible.”

Charon just shrugs, stoic, noncommittal. “All I’m saying is there was a beam of light, and she just started hovering up off the ground, like the light was pulling her in. Then she was gone.”

Jericho stares at the wreckage. Never seen anything like it before. It conjures images of all the ruined airplane bits scattered around the wastes, but doesn’t come close to actually resembling such a thing. “That’s fucked up,” he grunts. “Wait a sec, if she fuckin’ flies away and your contract went with her, does that mean you’re a free ghoul now?”

The ghoul is silent for a moment, pensively watching Dogmeat sniff and bark and cry in confusion for the loss of his master. Jericho wonders if Charon relates to the beast. Both of them are well-trained, unflinchingly loyal to their master, though he imagines the dog must feel more affection for his owner than the reconditioned shell of a man standing beside him. “There’s no contract,” Charon mutters quietly, the words sound clumsy and jumbled as he says them, almost like he’s attempting another language. “Burned it the day she got it.”

“Stupid kid.” He reaches into his pocket for his cigarette pack, scowls as the flimsy pack opens to reveal only two more smokes. He sticks one in his mouth, “Want one?”

“Yeah, sure,” Charon holds out his hand and Jericho passes the last smoke to him, tossing the empty package to the ground. He strikes a match along the side of his armor and lights them both.

Already knowing the answer, he still asks, “Same deal with Clover then? Freed her too?”

The ghoul takes a long drag, shrugs again. “Took the collar off, dunno if you can ever be free from that kinda shit though.”

“That go for you too?”

“Probably,” mutters Charon, looking away. “Who knows.”

Jericho exhales smoke through his nose, “Hmph.” He snaps his fingers to get the dog’s attention. Dogmeat perks up and looks towards him briefly before returning to staring at the sky, the moonlight reflecting off his eyes giving him a ghastly appearance. “C'mon boy,” calls Jericho, slapping his hand against his thigh. “C'mon. We gotta head back.” The mutt ignores him.

Charon snorts, a smirk pulls at the corners of his ruined lips. “Guess he’s planning on waiting here until she comes back.”

“He’s a fuckin’ dumbass then. I never known anybody who flew up into the sky before, but I don’t reckon they come back down in one piece.” He spits on the ground and takes another long drag of his smoke, “S'pose we can just leave him here though.”

“I’ll wait with him,” says Charon, standing up slightly straighter. Dutifully placing his free hand on the pistol at his hip.

Jericho scowls at him, thinks about turning on his heel and heading off without the two of them. “Shit…” he sighs, tossing his bag to the ground and plopping down beside it. “Guess I gotta stay and look after both you dumbasses then.”

Charon chuckles under his breath. "I'll take first watch."


	2. Part 2

A flash of light stirs Jericho from his slumber. The sun has creeped most of the way over the horizon, and at first he thinks that all it is; until he hears Dogmeat is barking away fervently, yipping and panting close by. Charon's gravelly voice is almost lost beneath the ruckus as he mutters, “Holy shit...”

There's a warm stream of laughter and as Jericho pushes himself to his feet, he first sees Charon standing a few feet away, then spots the silhouette standing with the sun rising up over their shoulders.

“Goddamnit, kid. Could've picked a more reasonable hour to show up,” he says groggily, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand.

River chuckles again. A beam of light reflects off the rifle on her back, almost blinding in its intensity. “Sweet of you to wait up for me, Jericho. I never knew you cared so much.” 

She takes a few steps closer, Dogmeat circling her heels and jumping up to paint her leather armor with his muddy paws. Charon looms behind her, radiating quiet relief. He looks like he wants to say something, but makes no motion to do so. 

“Not like these two gave me much choice,” grumbles Jericho. “Where the hell did you get that?” He gestures to the strange rifle on her back. Some kind of energy weapon, but sleeker and shinier than any he's ever seen before.

“Long story,” she says. She looks exhausted, her short hair is greasy and matted against her skull, but her smile is genuine, almost glowing. “Got plenty of other fun goodies though. I'll tell you guys about it while we play show and tell.”

Jericho sighs, grabs his bag and throws it back over his shoulder. “Got any smokes?”

She shakes her greasy head. 

“Fuck. What the hell good are you, then?”


End file.
